What a Pretty Girl
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Ryou just can't say no to his girlfriend, Miho. RyouxMiho oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters of this series. All the proper rights apply. I only own the plot of this fanfiction and the ideas were of my own invention.

Title: What a Pretty Girl

Author: Phoenix Kaen

Summary: Ryou just can't say no to his girlfriend, Miho. RyouxMiho Halfshipping

A/N: If you don't like this couple, then turn back now. Argh! It's just so annoying these past days. I always have so much story ideas but I have writer's block!

"Come on, Ryou, pleeeeaaasse?" Miho asked her boyfriend. Ryou looked away from her. He mentally groaned. She was making that adorable puppydog face again. He can never refuse her strange requests. They were in the living room of his apartment. He was sitting on a chair while Miho was standing behind him. She had a brush in one hand and readied some hairties. Honda had no idea how lucky he is, Ryou thought. His eyes were closed. "Oh, please? Anzu-chan let me do it all the time whenever I slept over at her house!" Miho begged him.

"That's different! Anzu is a _girl._ I am a _guy_! Guys don't do this kind of stuff! They certainly don't let their girlfriend do this kind of stuff to them!" Ryou explained. He was just too patient to yell at her. As much as he cared for her, she always asked some strange requests or did strange things to him. Of course, he would protest. First, she wanted to wear some of his clothes. He guessed she actually looked cute in some of his button up shirts but then it just got creepy when she tried on his shorts. She stopped wearing his clothes then picked up another habit. She started to feed him which was not so bad at first. But then she started to do it in front of Yugi and the others. It got worse when she had coaxed him into eating by saying stuff like "Here comes the choo-choo train" and actually made train noises. Honda was jealous but Ryou couldn't see why. He felt utterly humiliated. Although, he did admit it was pretty funny when she did that to his evil half.

What else? Oh, yeah, there was also that time when he was sick. He had to stay home that day. Miho skipped school and broke into his apartment (since he was incapable of getting up and letting her in). He was about to call the police thinking that a burglar was breaking in. He had fallen off his bed when she popped in his bedroom unexpectedly. He was entangled in the coily phonecord. What she did all day was basically babied him while wearing a nurse's outfit. He was grateful that she cared but did she really have to trip over everything and break his window? (She had wanted to play catch with him and accidentally threw the baseball at the window instead). He had to move into his living room since the wind was especially strong that day. It got worse during lunchtime. She cooked rice oatmeal especially for him and...it came out burnt.

How about that other time on his birthday? She got him matching shirts; for him and his evil side. Her explanation was that now people can tell them apart. The shirt for him said "I am Ryou, the cute and nice one." The shirt for his evil side said: "Hello, my name is...Well, I don't have a name but I'm evil and not so cute as Ryou-kun!" On top of that, she got him white bunny slippers to go along with her purple hippo ones. (She got red slippers with little devil heads complete with the black horns for the evil one.) Ryou was grateful that his friends didn't say anything but their expressions said enough.

"Miho, why are you doing all these things to me?" Ryou asked miserably. Miho looked surprised.

"What things?" He told her of all the things that she does which humiliates him. The smile came back on her face.

"Because, silly, I love you. I wouldn't do any of these things to someone I don't care about," she said. There was a slight twinge of red on her cheeks. He blushed, too.

"I...I love you, too," he said softly. _But come on! What kind of girl likes to do _this _to someone she loves?_ He thought.

"Okay! It settles it then. Stay still while I braid your hair. You're going to look so pretty," she said as he turned around, sighing. Why can't he ever say no to her? He just sat back on the hard chair while closing his eyes. He'll just enjoy her fingers running through his hair, he guessed. It was a nice feeling. It was a good thing that Yugi and the others weren't here. They'd just point and laugh at him. Miho started to run the brush through his already soft white hair, humming a calming tone. Ryou was beginning to feel relaxed but then she just had to ruin it: "Guess what, Ryou-kun? Anzu-chan was nice enough to give me her old bridesmaid dress. It's pink and all frilly with lace. You'll love it! It'll look great on you. Then Honda-kun and the others are going to drop by."

"Eep," Ryou whimpered, sinking lower on the chair.

"Ryou-kun, what's wrong?" Miho asked.

A/N: Too weird? This is my first RyouxMiho fic. It's a one-shot so don't ask me to continue. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Please!


End file.
